In a charged particle device such as a scanning electron microscope, a transmission electron microscope, a scanning transmission electron microscope, and a charged particle beam processing device, a charged particle beam optical system is housed in a column. When the column is subjected to external vibrations such as environmental sound or floor vibrations, the charged particle beam optical system may be affected, resulting in a relative displacement between the electron beam and a sample, for example. The relative displacement may cause fluctuations in an observed image, whereby the resolution of the observed image may be decreased. Because the resolution is extremely small, the resolution is affected by even a minute vibration.
The charged particle device is provided with a structure or device for preventing the transmission of external vibrations to the column. For example, in a known structure, a device main body is installed on an anti-vibration mount so as to decrease the vibration acting from the outside. In another known structure, the amount of device vibration is decreased by increasing the rigidity of the device itself.
Patent Document 1 describes a structure joining an upper-end portion and a bottom portion of the column by a support member. Patent Document 2 describes a structure such that the bottom portion of the column is reinforced to decrease the amount of device vibration due to external vibrations.